List of Victorious characters
The following is a list of characters from the Nickelodeon sitcom Victorious Main characters Tori Vega funny and talented and she's about to experience the biggest change of her life. She got a spot at Hollywood Arts by taking Trina's spot in the Big Show Case. She is 16 years old and starting school at Hollywood Arts, where she'll practice her "craft" (acting, singing, and dancing), make new friends and make a new enemy. Though Tori was invited to come to the prestigious school, she doesn't get it. Her sister, Trina, has always been the star of the Vega family. When Tori finally does start to realize her own abilities, her life changes even more and in ways she never imagined. Her real name isn't Victoria! Andre Harris an amazingly gifted musician who quickly becomes Tori's best friend after they meet when he works with Trina on her performance for her school's big showcase. He loves to play for his friends. He co-wrote all of the songs that Tori sings in the show and can be seen playing the keyboard when she performs. André is the guy everyone likes and respects for his obvious creativity, and he is one of Tori's biggest supporters and believes in her talent as a singer and dancer. His real name isn't Andreas! Robbie Shapiro Robert "Robbie" Shapiro is a shy and awkward student at Hollywood Arts, so it makes sense that he is more comfortable speaking through a "dummy." Robbie is a master ventriloquist and Rex Powers is his puppet alter-ego and very hip companion. Jade August West Jade West is Tori's 'enemy' and Beck's girlfriend. In the episode 'Stage Fighting' in season one, a girl at lunch accidentally threw her drink on Jade and she pleaded for Jade not to ruin her socially, suggesting that Jade has power. In 'The Birthweek Song', Jade and Tori are talking at Tori's locker when Trina comes up and says, "Hey, Tori! Hey, Tori's friend!" Jade walks away saying, "Yeah, I'm not really her friend." In the pilot episode, Jade sees Tori cleaning up Beck after she spilled coffee on his shirt and she pours coffee on Tori's head later in the episode. Jade went to Tori for advice on how to win Beck back in 'Jade Dumps Beck'. Also, in 'A Film by Dale Squires', Tori tells Beck to get on the couch for the scene they're shooting and Jade says, "Girl!" Tori exclaims, "For the shot!" Jade's locker is covered in scissors and it is revealed in 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' that her screen name is Scissorluv. A student named SinJin has a crush on Jade but she despises him. Some people say her real name is Jadelyn. It isn't! Catrina "Cat" Valentine Cat Valentine is a friendly, sensitive student at Hollywood Arts. She has red hair to represent her love of red velvet cupcakes. Cat is often seen saying random comments. She also says her brother is very strange. In 'Freak the Freak Out', Cat says, "I like Japan. Except my brother got stabbed there. It was an accident. He's better now! Are buffalo wings spicy?" She's also in love with Sky Store, a parody of Sky Mall. In 'A Film by Dale Squires', Cat says, "I once ate a hamburger, but then an hour later I started sneezing. But I don't think it had anything to do with the hamburger." Jade says, "Maybe your red hair dye seeped through your scalp and into your brain." Cat covers her head and nervously exclaims, "Can that happen?!" Also, later on in the episode, Andre says, "Dale was supposed to be here at seven." Cat says, "Once, when I was seven, I went to the beach and made a sandcastle. I named it Cat's Castle. True story." When Cat goes with Robbie to help Robbie's grandmother with her computer issues in a season one episode, Robbie's grandmother says, "Why did you do that to your hair? Do you hate your mother?" Cat exclaims, "I love my mother!" His grandmother exclaims, "A girl doesn't dye her hair that color unless she has psychological problems!" Cat argues, "My hair color has nothing to do with my psychological problems!" She also says her uncle soaks his feet in chicken fat every Sunday. In 'Rex Dies', Cat and the hang head to the hospital to help Robbie's puppet, Rex, and Cat is taken to a mental room. In the episode with Robbie's grandmother, Robbie says, "Before we go in there, I should warn you. My grandmother, she can be critical." Cat says, "That's okay. I take criticism really well." Robbie says, "No you don't." Cat exclaims, "What's that supposed to mean?" Robbie says, "Just that you don't take criticism really well!" Cat screams, "Why don't you just kick me in the face!" Also, in 'Stage Fighting,' Tori accidentally says, "I'm afraid Jade's gonna give me a black nose and a broken eye." Cat says, "My dog has a black nose! Like a little meat-ball!" Andre says, "Meatballs are brown" and Cat gets up and screams, "You're so mean to me!" In 'Wok Star', Cat walks up to Tori and says, "You guys? I was getting into costume and I dropped my bra in the toilet." When she leaves, Tori says to Jade, "You know, she's so sweet, but sometimes I wonder..." Beck Oliver Beck Oliver is handsome, funny and down-to-earth. He is Jade's boyfriend and is close with Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Tori. Beck is also nice, sweet, and funny and always friendly to everybody, including those that he doesn't know so well. He lives in a trailer that is parked in his parents' driveway so he can live by his own rules. Katrina "Trina" Vega Katrina "Trina" Vega is Tori's older sister by about two years. Though she is likeable, she is a diva and believes everything is always about herself. It's been like that forever and she truly believes stardom is her destiny. The truth: Trina has the attitude of an A-list star but the actual talent of a much lower grade. Minor characters Sinjin Van Cleef Sinjin Van Cleef is a dorky and somewhat creepy boy at Hollywood Arts. He has a crush on Jade, but she can't stand him. Sinjin was intended to be a one-time character, but Schneider enjoyed Reid's performance so much that he cast him in nearly every episode of the series. 2 He is also the first non-major character so far to have a profile on TheSlap.com. His name is a portmanteau of Sen'jin and Edwin Van Cleef, both characters from the popular online game "World of Warcraft." Erick Sikowitz Mr. Sikowitz is the school's barefoot acting teacher. He has strange methods of teaching. Tori (and possibly everyone else) believes he is crazy. He also loves drinking coconut milk because it gives him "visions." Now he has a profile on The Slap. Mr. and Mrs. Vega Mr. and Mrs. Vega are Tori and Trina's parents. They have been seen in the episodes Pilot and The Birthweek Song. Although Tori and Trina Vega's mom has been featured in more episodes than their father, she was recently seen in the episode Robarrazzi. They are depicted as typical parents from a teenager's point of view: caring parents that look after their kids, but can be embarrassments sometimes. In "Pilot" & "The Birthweek Song," Tori revealed that her dad is a cop. Mamaw Mamaw is Robbie's eccentric grandmother. The character references Renée Taylor's performance as Fran Drescher's mother on the television show The Nanny. Both characters yell for their husband Morty, whom is never actually seen. Mamaw is extremely critical of everyone and has been seen getting involved in the romances of her grandson Robbie. Another interesting parallel between the two shows is the apartment in which Mamaw lives. It resembles the apartment her character resided at in The Nanny; the furniture placement is very similar as well as the apartment set up. Lane Lane is the school guidance counselor. He is often seen moisturizing his hands. In 'The Wood', Trina and Robbie argue and throw Festus out of his grub truck and Lane sentences them to work the Grub Truck until Festus' broken arm is healed. They argue and Lane spurts moisturizer all over them. External links * * * Victorious Show page at Nick.com * Victorious Wiki Dan Schneider